I Wish You Were Here
by GuardianDragon98
Summary: Takes place during the TV series before HTTYD2. Hiccup and Toothless hear Zenna singing in the Cove. While Hiccup thinks he knows who Zenna's singing to, Zenna's heart is in a whole other place... Spoiler Alert!


**Hi guys! Here is another tease for you all **

**For those who haven't read my story The Fiersome Chronicles and haven't watched HTTYD2 yet, once again, it's best not to read this.**

**This takes place during the Riders and Defenders of Berk TV series but there are spoilers for the second film here. Again, DON'T read if you haven't read and seen!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: I do NOT own HTTYD. And I do NOT own the song 'Wish You Were Here' by Avril Lavigne. All rights go to their respective owners.**

**I Wish You Were Here**

It was just a regular day on Berk. The dragons were being dragons and flying about and the Vikings were, well, being Vikings. Hiccup was just taking a walk through the woods with his best dragon friend Toothless when…

_I can be tough_

_I can be strong_

_But with you_

_It's not like that at all_

The sound of a girl singing reached Hiccup and Toothless' ears. Both human and dragon looked at each other curiously and decided to go see where the song was coming from.

_There's a girl_

_That gives a shit_

_Behind this wall_

_You just walked through it_

The voice led them to the Cove. And that's when Hiccup saw his best human friend, Zenna, sitting cross-legged on the ground and leaning against a boulder while Stryka, her Night Fury and Toothless' mate, was curled up beside her, sleeping.

_And I remember all those crazy things you said_

_You left them running through my head_

_You're always there, you're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were here._

Zenna was too busy singing to notice Hiccup and Toothless as they hid themselves among the rocks. Her one violet eye closed as she continued to sing.

_All those crazy things we did_

_Didn't think about it, just went with it_

_You're always there, you're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were here._

Hiccup smiled a bit, knowing that Zenna really had a natural gift for singing and music. But then, he frowned. Her song sounded kind of sad and so full of yearning…Who could she be singing about?

_Damn, damn, damn_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Here, here, here_

_I wish you were here._

_Damn, damn, damn_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Near, near, near_

_I wish you were here._

Thinking about the song's words, Hiccup suddenly remembered Elias, Zenna's older brother. Toothless warbled quietly and looked at the singing girl and then looked at Hiccup who smiled sadly. Hiccup knew how close Zenna was to her brother. Losing him in a dragon raid really broke her. But luckily, Zenna managed to stay strong and slowly moved on. But there was no denying the fact that she still missed him…

_I love the way you are_

_It's who I am_

_Don't have to try hard_

_We always say_

_Say it like it is_

_And the truth _

_Is that I really miss_

Maybe that's why Zenna was singing her song right now. You can try to not think about any loved ones you've lost but eventually you just gotta think about them and really miss them. That's what Hiccup was thinking right now. The song was for Elias. And Zenna just really wanted to let it all out. Let her brother know that she really missed him.

_All those crazy things you said_

_You left them running through my head_

_You're always there, you're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were here._

_All those crazy things we did_

_Didn't think about it, just went with it_

_You're always there, you're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were here._

Zenna continued to sing, pouring her entire heart out with every note. Stryka woke up from her little nap and cocked her head curiously at what her Rider was doing.

_Damn, damn, damn_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Here, here, here_

_I wish you were here._

_Damn, damn, damn_

_What I'd do to have you _

_Near, near, near_

_I wish you were here._

Zenna then saw her dragon smile toothlessly at her, liking the song. Smiling, Zenna petted the one-eyed female Night Fury as she kept going with her song.

_No, I don't wanna let go_

_I just wanna let you know_

_That I never wanna let go_

_No, I don't wanna let go_

_I just wanna let you know_

_That I never wanna let go_

Hiccup and Toothless both began to slowly creep over to where Zenna and Stryka were, the two girls oblivious to their presence.

_Damn, damn, damn_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Here, here, here_

_I wish you were here._

_Damn, damn, damn_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Near, near, near_

_I wish you were here._

_Damn, damn, damn_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Here, here, here_

_I wish you were here._

_Damn, damn, damn_

_What I'd do to have you_

_Near, near, near_

_I wish you were here._

Zenna then took a deep breath once she finished singing and then looked around to only see Hiccup and Toothless staring at her.

"Holy Shields! How long have you two been here?" Zenna exclaimed, slightly surprised. Toothless warbled innocently while Hiccup blushed and replied, "Not really that long…"

Stryka narrowed her eye to a slit in suspicion. "Oh, really?" Zenna asked, folding her arms across her chest. Hiccup nervously bit his lip and sighed. "We…pretty much…heard your entire song." He admitted.

Zenna's eye widened and her cheeks turned slightly red. "…Oh…" was all she could manage to say. "Zen, there's no need to be embarrassed!" Hiccup said hastily, afraid that his one-eyed friend's feelings were hurt.

"Your song…it was really beautiful." Hiccup said sheepishly. "R-really?" Zenna mumbled. Toothless and Stryka both nodded and nuzzled her.

"Elias would've loved it." Hiccup smiled. Zenna looked at him, confused. "You sang that for Eli, right?" Hiccup asked her. Zenna then realized what her one-legged friend was thinking and quickly said, "Oh y-yeah! I was just…thinking about him…"

"I know what you mean. I wish he was here too…" Hiccup sighed wistfully. Then Toothless nudged the boy's arm and crooned imploringly.

"Toothless and I are gonna go fly a few laps around the island. Do you and Stryka wanna come?" he asked. Stryka warbled excitedly and looked at her Rider. "You can go if you want, girl. I kind of wanna just take it steady today." Zenna told her gently and turned to Hiccup.

"You boys take care and keep an eye on Stryka." She told him. "Will do, Zen." Hiccup grinned as he got on Toothless and lifted off along with Stryka.

"See you later, Hicc!" Zenna called out to them.

As soon as the boy and the two dragons were gone, Zenna sighed. Looking down at her lucky pendant, Zenna sighed again. To everyone else, today was just an ordinary day. But for Zenna, today was far from ordinary.

Today…was the anniversary of the very day she and her family left their old home in the South. It was also the anniversary of the last time she ever saw her childhood sweetheart.

Lying down on her back, Zenna looked up at the sky and clutched her pendant in her fist to her chest.

She missed him…

She missed him so much that it hurt…

Her childhood sweetheart…oh, he was like a gift given to her by the gods in Valhalla.

He had such a pure, chivalrous heart and the most adorable smile that just made her feel all so warm and happy. Everything just seemed so much better with him around. He was a perfect gentleman and so strong and brave. She could always count on him to come to her rescue whenever she needed him.

Zenna felt tears slipping down her face as she remembered all her memories of her beloved. Tightening her grip on her pendant, Zenna looked up at the sky and said in a small, longing voice,

"_Eret, I wish you were here…_"

**What do you guys think? This is my first song fic so I'm not really sure if I did any good…**

**Read and review whatever and whenever you want. **

**Oh yeah! I plan to write a song fic in Eret's point of view soon. Give me any song suggestions and I might just use one of them ;)**

**Ciao!**

**-GuardianDragon98**


End file.
